Second Chances
by Nicktendo Squad
Summary: Having overcome their own adventures, Norman Babcock and Coraline Jones hoped to stay on the quiet side of life. Instead, they are challenged to spend the Christmas holidays with each other's families, and the two had been on absolute opposite ends of the prospect. Until they meet.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: It's about time I made my comeback, and what better way to do it then to dedicate this first chapter to a very special person in my life. ^^ Here's to NewSuperFZeroBoyo, previously known as Cantdecideonaname. We've known each other for half a decade now, starting from FanFiction and a year later on DeviantART. Our bond has grown stronger ever since, especially these last 2 months when we decided to bring this friendship a larger step further. So, this first chapter is my contribution to your 4-Year Anniversary of being on DeviantART, Cody. I love you. :)**_

_**As for the story, this is a revisited first step for me to get back to what I used to do, but with a fresher start. I hope to not have any hiatuses anytime soon, and reviews from you guys would help boost me up to get things done a little quicker.**_

_**This story is a prequel to another major one I have planned, which I will hopefully drop a few hints of it soon.**_

_**In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this. :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 ~ Prologue**

_ Autumn came earlier to Blithe Hollow than anticipated._

_ The leaves still retained the last of their fresh green color, and the sky kept clear of murky gray clouds. But the gentile wind already grew colder, and it would've made Norman's hair stood completely on end... if it hadn't already been that way since he was born._

_ Norman didn't mind the chilly breeze though._

_ He had returned to his classes today, after spending three days home from school. He never realized that running from misunderstood zombies, getting yelled at by mindless mobs and confronting an angry ghost girl took more of a toll on him than he thought. Norman remembered his family ushering him into the car to get home, but he couldn't remember anything afterwards when he woke up in his bed and pajamas, looking out his window at the evening sunset in confusion. Then his sister, Courtney walked in, telling him how Mom found him passed out on the living room floor just after they got home. Norman felt terrible; imagining how frightened his mother must've been when she suddenly found her son had collapsed. Courtney had also told him to be careful with his left arm for a while. His parents discovered a bizarre, lightening-shaped scar on the far side of his chest, along with slight burns on his palm. Norman remembered his fight with Agatha Prenderghast, and sighed quietly, surprised that he never noticed the pain before. _'Too much adrenaline,'_ he thought._

_ The dismissal bell blared throughout the school, and a more confident Norman Babcock exited the building through the front doors within a few minutes. Narrowly avoided the rampaging crowd of kids, he clutched the straps of his backpack as everyone fled home while a few lagged behind to wait for their parents, or hang out by the school. On his first day back, Norman noticed that he didn't receive the usual snarky stares from anyone for the entire day, neither was he shoved to the ground or thrown against his locker. What he got was the opposite, earning a few smiles and hellos from passing-by students. Even Alvin showed some empathy towards Norman, the former offering the latter a seat to eat at Witchy Wieners, which Norman politely refused. As he turned right, past the stone wall of Blithe Hollow Middle School and walked the opposite direction from his house, he smiled contently to himself. For the first time in his life of being on Earth for eleven years, things were finally looking better for him._

_ A little nap next to Aggie's tree felt like a good way to end his first day to a new life. That, and a really good zombie movie before bedtime._

_ The walk from school to Knob Hill forest was a long one, but waving and nodding hellos to the fellow ghosts of the town helped pass the time. It gave Norman a moment to appreciate his life-long ability to communicate with the dead a little more, remembering his earlier days when he desperately wished for everyone to at least try understand or just leave him be. The feeling of being noticed, appreciated, and the fact of having real friends like Neil Downe, still felt foreign to him. But he was no less willing to embrace it._

_ Norman stepped into the forest, taking a straight path towards a familiar, gnarled tree that remained partially hidden by others from a distance. His mind was traced back to the memory of when Norman saw Aggie for one last time, before she rested her head against his shoulder to forever sleep. Norman would never forget the enchanting experience of seeing the rejuvenated forest, helping Aggie earn the peace she deserved since the beginning, and finally when her delicate form transformed into transparent streams of soft green, all flowing upwards and never wavering, before the forest disappears altogether too. It was also the first time he'd seen her true personality, an innocent and shy little girl with a special gift compared to her ghostly self, who once pulsed with violent electricity and terrifying rage. During the three days away from everything, Norman kept hoping she made it to that "paradise" his Grandma would sometimes mention. By now, he felt certain with hope that Aggie went back to her mother._

_ If only it were that simple._

_ Norman arrived at the tree, focused on squirming out of the straps as he removed his bag, letting it drop to the ground with a thud. He finally looked up expecting to see the old bark folding away from the tree, only to freeze entirely and widen his eyes in shock. A ghost stared back at him. Clenched hands dangled in front of her, dark brown hair hung around her little shoulders, and her lace-collared dress fluttered gently. The girl's expression barely held an ounce of relief when Norman turned to her. The boy frowned worryingly._

_ "A... Aggie?" Her name was the only word he could muster from his suddenly dry throat. Aggie's eyes lowered towards the ground, looking ever so lost._

_ "I'm... I-I'm sorry," Aggie whispered, and she brought her hands to her chest, as if to ease an old pain. Norman swallowed. "I don't know what happened... I can't find my mommy..." She lifted her eyes to Norman's, and he couldn't help but release a shuddered sigh. She looked so broken. The hope Norman held for her had by now, evaporated. Why was she still here? What could have gone wrong?_

_ He found himself assuring and comforting Aggie, even though he held no clues or ideas in his head to how he would help her find her mother. Norman felt the urge to say it to his ancestor, and even the slightest amount of hope he gave to the girl was enough for him. But the questions remained; Why did this happen? How was he going to help her?_

* * *

_In the meantime, two-thousand, nine-hundred and twenty-eight miles from Massachusetts, someone would dramatically collapse onto her bed and cover her face in a pillow, before she emitted a muffled moan of frustration. She was in her bedroom trying out her new cellphone, when her mother whipped the door open with the happiest expression. It took a lot to excite her like this. Apparently her mother found the phone number of an old friend named Sandra Babcock, who she hadn't seen in years since losing contact after going their separate ways when graduating from high school._

_ Her mother then dropped the news that they were all heading for Massachusetts to Blithe Hollow, on December twenty-second to visit Sandra and her family for the holidays, and the New Year. The command took time to sink into her brain, but then she sat up from her bed and trudged over to her suitcase and pack early. She wasn't in the mood to be rushed by her mother again like back in Michigan before moving to Oregon._

* * *

_**A/N: My mother helped me a lot with the editing, and it's occurred to me of how rusty I've become with the detail. But, things should go soothingly from here. ;)**_


	2. Seeking Advice

**Chapter 2 ~ Seeking Advice**

December had arrived, and Norman couldn't stop the shiver going up his spine when he threw the covers off him. He needed to make a note to wear thicker pajamas, or turn up the thermostat. After making his usual grueling faces at the mirror with toothpaste foaming from his mouth and getting dressed for breakfast, he barely began eating his cereal when he noticed his mother, Sandra mother prance into the kitchen like an excited little girl going to Disney Land for the first time.

"Morning, sweetie! How are you today?" She beamed, wearing a pleasant grin as she made her way to the stove.

"Mm-" Norman swallowed the mouthful of his chocolate-flavoured After Life flakes, before responding.

"Mornin' Mom. I'm fine... a little chilly though."

"Aww." She cooed kindly. "You want me to turn up the heat for you then?"

"Please. And, what're you excited about?" Norman's question came out more automatic than curious. He didn't think much of his mother acting more enthusiastic than usual when he woke up on that late, Sunday morning. She was often like this anyway, being the cheeriest of the family compared to that of his father and his sister - Perry's impatience and Courtney's drama - along with Norman's abnormality.

Sandra re-adjusted the thermostat dial to a warmer temperature and replied, "Oh, I just got off the phone... and guess what?" She paused with one of the happiest smiles Norman has ever seen, and she continued. "A good old colleague of mine! We've lost contact since high school, and we were so happy to hear about each other again. So happy in fact, after some lucky timing with airline tickets, she and her family will be able to join us for the holidays!"

Norman lurched forward, nearly choking on his orange juice. "W-What?"

"Yes! And it's a good thing we did; the flights to Massachusetts became full just after Melanie got the last ones. How lucky is that?"

"Mom," He said, clearing his throat, "It's great to have friends over, but I thought we were supposed to be starting off a new Christmas as a family."

Sandra smiled, sympathetically. "We still are, Norman, and I'm really sorry to have switched it like this. But, it's a chance for me to re-connect with her, and for all of us to meet new friends too. We had to grab the opportunity now, especially with plane tickets becoming so expensive nowadays." Norman sighed, leaning backward into the chair. So much for a quiet, peaceful time with his family. He understood her motives, and he probably would have done the same. But still, he felt sore of the idea.

The woman walked to her son, bending down near the table so she was at eye level with him. "Don't worry, honey," She softly spoke, "Mel and I were more like twin sisters than friends; she's always been fun and dynamic with many things. Although quite the grump sometimes!" She chuckled. "Still, I'm positive you'll get along fine with her and her family."

His mind barely processed her last words as he shrugged a bit, for he was focused on another thought. He remembered his dear friend in the forest, and the gnarled tree she always stayed by. Norman looked at his mother questionably.

"But what about Aggie...?"

Sandra paused, before she reached over and brushed a few strands of his hair affectionately.

"Nothing will change when they come, that I promise. I'll be sure to cover for you whenever you want to visit her again. I know how much she means to you."

Her son smiled in relief, glancing at his soggy cereal. Ever since that eventful night and finding him near the old tree, something confirmed her thoughts that Norman wouldn't forget that little girl anytime soon. She was family after all, and for whatever reason she returned with, her little boy was eager to keep her company. A silence fell between them, before Sandra spoke again.

"After what I've heard from the phone, Mel hasn't changed a bit if that helps. I also talked to her husband, and he sounds very sweet and a cracker for jokes... Oh, and they have a young daughter too!"

Norman craned his head to face his mother with widened eyes. "Wha-!" He croaked, "Mom, it's awkward enough to have to celebrate with other adults I've never met before, but also with a _girl_?! If my talking to ghosts can't scare her off, then my social skills definitely will."

Sandra stood, giving a slight giggle at the boy's reaction. "Norman, you worry way too much. I think you two will get along just fine, and I heard she's the splitting image of her mother. Besides, have you forgotten your sister in all this? You've had experience with girls, and Courtney is no exception."

Norman pouted. "Knowing Courtney, and if the girl is anything like her, I won't survive."

"Honey," Sandra cautioned softly while placing a hand on her son's left shoulder, "I understand that you feel grumpy by this. But I'd like to see you on your best behavior too. Okay?"

The boy sighed weakly. Despite the abrupt change of plans for their Christmas, he shouldn't cloud his judgement so easily. He trusted her words in what's to come. Norman then gave a few nods to his mother, a warm feeling enveloping him when he saw her smile. She leaned down and placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

"That's my brave, little man," Sandra cooed. "Now, I'm off to tell your father and sister the good news. Is there anything else you need?"

Norman smirked. "... More survival tips?" His mother chuckled, rolling her eyes as she left.

"Oh Norman..." She said.

* * *

_**ΡλΓλΝØΓΜλΝ texted to**_ _**dog-lovin'-Neil:**_

_I THINK I'M GONNA DIE_

_Mom's inviting friends over for Christmas and they have a daughter and I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO_

_HELP ME._

_**dog-lovin'-Neil replied:**_

_Wait so your gonna have to share your room with a girl? HAHA SCORE! :D_

_**ΡλΓλΝ**__**ØΓ**__**ΜλΝ replied:**_

_Shaddap I didn't mean it like that._

_**dog-lovin'-Neil replied:**_

_Suuuuuure you didn't. :P_

_**ΡλΓλΝØΓΜλΝ replied:**_

_Zip it or I'll tell your mom about you and your Aerobics dvds_

_**dog-lovin'-Neil replied:**_

_... Howd you know about that?_

_**ΡλΓλΝØΓΜλΝ replied:**_

_That's not the point man, I just need some advice for what I should do about it..._

_**dog-lovin'-Neil replied:**_

_Well what kind of girl is she? Did your mom say anything else?_

_**ΡλΓλΝØΓΜλΝ replied:**_

_That's the thing! All she said was how the daughter is a lot like her mother, fun and dynamic or something like that. Mostly good stuff but... eh_

_**dog-lovin'-Neil replied:**_

_Dude you just figured that out without me. Why do you need my help again? :P_

_**ΡλΓλΝØΓΜλΝ replied:**_

_Because she and her parents CANNOT know that I talk to ghosts._

_**dog-lovin'-Neil replied:**_

_Ohhh I get it... But why not? Maybe if you tell her she'll be cool about it like I was._

_**ΡλΓλΝØΓΜλΝ replied:**_

_They're not even from here! They'll probably think I'm crazy like everyone else used to think! Honestly Neil, I wanna avoid another episode of being labeled as the freak thanks..._

_**dog-lovin'-Neil replied:**_

_True... but what ARE you gonna do then?_

_**ΡλΓλΝØΓΜλΝ replied:**_

_I don't know... I could tell grandma to lay low for a while. I don't want to be rude to her and all the other ghosts too but... jeez I really don't know._

_**dog-lovin'-Neil replied:**_

_If you wanna hear me out, then I think you should tell her about it. Probably better to know her_

_a lil more until you do, that way you know how to tell her about your awesomeness with talking to the dead. :P_

_**ΡλΓλΝØΓΜλΝ replied:**_

_I'm not that awesome Neil. But yeah... I guess you're right_

_**dog-lovin'-Neil replied:**_

_Sure I'm right. Maybe she likes to play sports, she could tag along with us and Salma and Alvin for some hockey..._

_Or even the big SnowBrawl fight!_

_**dog-lovin'-Neil also replied:**_

_Dude... she might have a crazy hairstyle like you do! :D Yours already looks like grass blades so imagine she comes in with green hair hahaha!_

_**ΡλΓλΝØΓΜλΝ replied:**_

_I hate ur face._

_**dog-lovin'-Neil replied:**_

_Heheh. :P But anyway, remember what I said how she probably won't care about you being a little different than everyone else. NOT THAT THAT'S A BAD THING, but yeah you know what I mean._

_**ΡλΓλΝØΓΜλΝ replied:**_

_Maybe... But I still want to keep a low profile about it. If she figures it out... we'll see how it goes..._

_**dog-lovin'-Neil replied:**_

_Whatever floats your boat man. Try not to back out either, it's always good to make friends._

_**dog-lovin'-Neil also replied:**_

_Sorry Norman gotta run, there's a new episode of Power rangers about to start. :D_

_Seeya tomorrow for the hockey match, hopefully we don't lose the puck again. :P_

_**ΡλΓλΝØΓΜλΝ replied:**_

_Yeah, see you tomorrow. And thanks :)_

_**dog-lovin'-Neil replied:**_

_No problem bro, happy to help. :) Let me know when your girlfriend comes! xP_

_**ΡλΓλΝØΓΜλΝ replied:**_

_DAMMIT NEIL_

Norman sighed, rolling his eyes at Neil's last text as he exited his messages and placed the phone on his night table. His stare was fixed to a posterless space on the wall, mindlessly fiddling with his fingers and sparing a moment to contemplate. He always had the 'lone wolf' status for his entire life, and upon his relief with how things have transpired for the better since August, the boy realized he couldn't bear of falling back into that old feeling. At least his mother gave him the support that he can still visit his young ancestor in the forest, and when Neil had mentioned the big snowball fight and bringing the daughter along, he admittedly perked up at it. If things actually went well and she isn't weirded out, it _would_ be a good way to get to know her better. But Norman also decided he would stick to his decision of keeping his power hidden, and greet his other ghostly companions as quietly and sporadic as he can... without being rude, of course. He'd have to tell Grandma about this too, knowing she'll also understand his situation, but not without telling him something like there's no shame or worry in hiding his talent. Norman appreciates her support and company, nonetheless.

_'I guess we'll have to see how it pans out.'_ The boy consciously spoke, before he retired from his thoughts and got off his bed. He stretched his legs, and left his room to see if any zombie movies were showing downstairs before it was bed time.

* * *

"... _Blithe_ Hollow? Y-Yeesh. That sounds like a movie title M Night Shyamalan got stuck with a-after losing a bet."

Coraline Jones collapsed onto the kitchen counter, roaring with laughter and nearly dropping the telephone from her ear by the cocky insult that was spoken from her friend, Wyborne Lovat. The stuttering boy had been staying home with the flu for a couple of days unfortunately, which meant limited fun for Coraline whenever she wanted to explore. She's still thankful with having the mangy black cat by her side, who she decided to refer to him as just Cat. Now with the untimely trip to Massachusetts, the girl had to give Wybie a call to simply rant about, and she wondered how long it would take before she started killing something out of pure boredom. Like her cell phone's battery. Which now sat in front of her with a cord stuck to it and the wall, so she'd have to cross that off her list. At least for now.

"I bet that's what happened," Coraline said, still with a grin. "The town's probably got some dorky legend with them too, like in Sleepy Hollow."

"Hey, don't diss the Headless Horseman. Hopefully something more interesting t-than ones in Canada..." Wybie trailed off, and she heard the rather gross-sounding sniff from him, sounding close to that of a chain-gun getting jammed. "S-So remind me again; why're you gonna be gone for a-almost two weeks of the holidays? _And _New Year's Eve?"

"It's the old "O-M-G-I-haven't-heard-you-in-years" thing. Along with Mom finding the new number of someone she lost contact with since high school, I think. She was literally spazzing when the lady answered the call, and the next thing I know, I'm gonna be flying for 7 hours eating crappy airline food."

"Fffp, sucks to be you right now, huh?"

Coraline pouted in annoyance. "Shut up."

"Hah. What's the l-lady's name? Does she have kids?"

"Sandra Babcock. I kinda feel sorry for her to have a last name like that, really. She has two kids, but I know nothing else besides that."

"M-Man... oh, hold up-!" Wybie paused, feeling a tickle in his throat and released a few harsh coughs, before clearing the windpipes. "'Scuse me. So you don't have much to go ahead with, then."

Coraline's gaze turned downcast, and was fixed on nothing in particular to keep her mind calm as familiar memories began to pour in. "No... and I was hoping to have a care-free Christmas this year, now that my parents haven't been as busy."

Although it was a guess, Wybie still recognized the hint behind what she said. He became worried. "... It's still bothering you, i-is it...?"

Of course, her friend easily figured it out and she let out a soft but long sigh, feeling her body practically sinking in dejection, and her mind doing the same with the memories. Coraline should have moved on after the ordeal in the Other World, how she was lured into its wonders and beauty while never realizing the true horror behind its shiny curtains, before it was nearly too late. She barely escaped with her life, the lives of her captured parents, and the long since imprisoned souls of the three ghost children. Although those moments were a constant and blessed reminder that she saw through the lies of the mirrored dimension, and of its creator the Other Mother, Coraline continued to think back to how foolish she had been when the creature offered a chance for her to stay, agreeing instantly until she was told of the condition. The rest was history, and her thoughts turned to the helpful if not snarky companion, the black cat. If it hadn't been for him shaking Coraline out of her blindness to the Other World, things wouldn't have been how they are now. The feline, Cat, was given a full can of fresh tuna as a reward after she and Wybie tossed the remains of the Beldam's hand, along with the button key and the unfortunate sacrifice of her favorite blue blanket.

"Yeah..." She said, her tone bleak, "What bothers me is that it's been like, what, _eleven_ months since I escaped that place and we drowned her hand with the key? I thought I'd be over this, especially since school started right after..." Her words trailed off, and she simply sighed after the pause. She traced her finger around the counter lazily, to distract herself from delving too deep into her memories and self-pity. Coraline has had about enough of that for once.

"Well... who knows?" Said Wybie timidly, "M-Maybe the trip'll help you forget all about it."

Coraline stayed quiet, though shook her head in the slightest. She knows she can never forget an adventure just like that. Especially with so much that had been at stake. Still... she tried to hold on to Wybie's optimism, and that maybe the trip can at least try to keep her mind off of the ordeal.

"... I guess." She answered him, not wanting to give much thought or contradiction in the end. Instead, Coraline was reminded to why she called her friend.

"So you'll be taking care of Cat while I'm gone?" She asked.

"Like I-I've always done, yep." He replied. "A-And _don't worry_, I'll make sure he won't scratch your door again." Wybie's voice turned irritable at his last say, as he's still working to get rid of the bruise on his arm given by Coraline for the boy's corny joke, because Cat scratched at her door while they were attending school. The feline in question had even yowled at her door whenever Coraline wasn't home a longer time than usual. The reason is she's either exploring with Wybie or had to stay after school and finish her homework, not wanting anything to do when she got home. Cat was always known to be very calm and collected for an animal, both in the real world and Other World. From what she could remember, he started doing this since September or August. But whenever the girl asked the black cat why he was doing that, he'd turn away and meow quietly, before walking off. Coraline hoped he won't be freaking out because she left for the trip. She chuckled then, remembering how her mother wasn't pleased at all by Cat's damage, and nearly forbid Coraline of letting the feline inside.

"Aww, Wybie," She cooed, "You're such a gentleman."

"Only b-because your punches hurt." He deadpanned.

She snickered lightly. "Guilty as charged."

Wybie only sighed exaggeratingly, mostly of defeat. Even he knows she can't be broken easily. Coraline then craned her head towards the clock that hung over the doorway into the hall, checking the time. Deciding and not wanting to rob more time from Wybie to recover from his illness, she let him know that there are still things to pack, but he'll get a call from her once she and her parents are about to depart on the plane. Wybie wished her luck and a good time before both friends say their goodbyes, and hang up. Coraline put the phone back onto its receiver and paced around the kitchen, contemplating on what she should bring other than essentials and her phone, but also silently hoping that the trip will be like Wybie suggested.

A breath of fresh air.


End file.
